POTC: The Legend of the Alchemist
by Lady EvanLee Sparrow
Summary: Lady Evanlee and Captain Joselyn are two of the most feared pirates aside to Captain Jack Sparrow. The legendary ship is feared in all of the lands, but for how much longer?
1. Prolouge

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

**The Legend of the Alchemist**

**Prologue **

"Ship Ahoy!" EvanLee gazed interestedly up from the crashing waters toward her sister Joselyn.

"Who is it?"  
"Some ship we ne'er heard of." EvanLee sighed. "Name…The Bandit." Joselyn continued.

"Just another ship trying to get fame by tackling the Alchemist." EvanLee replied unenthusiastically. Joselyn laughed.

"They just be another ship that we destroyed 'cause they were bein' stupid."

"Right." EvanLee replied boredly. "Why can't we destroy some famous ship like The Black Pearl? We could blow Jack Sparrow right out of his fame and fortune." Joselyn howled in laughter.

"That'd be fun Lee." she paused still shaking in laughter. "We be the only ship in the Caribbean that is as famous as the Pearl."

"And as powerful." EvanLee cut in.

"Right ye be Lee." Joselyn grinned at her sister.

"So wanna think this be the Pearl and send Sparrow and his crew to Davy Jones locker? Or ye wanna think this is another ship seeking out to destroy The Alchemist?" EvanLee said grinning broadly. Joselyn grinned back.

"I think that ship out there be The Black pearl." EvanLee smiled at Joselyn.

"Then I think you should start givin' orders, Captain." She stressed the word captain.

"I think ye be right. Man the guns!"

It didn't take The Alchemist very long to destroy The Bandit. It took them about an hour at the most. They then continued on to the island of Tortuga.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

**The Legend of the Alchemist**

**Chapter 1**

Just as Jack Sparrow lifted the mug to his lips the door to the pub he was sitting in swung open. He glanced up to see the two most beautiful women he had ever seen enter the bar. One was tall with long flowing auburn hair framing her angel-like face. She wore black knee-high boots, black leather pants, a semi-white (smudged) corset, and atop her head a black bandana under a black hat tilted shading the left half of her face.

The other was slightly shorter with short brown messy hair going in all directions out from beneath a black bandana. She wore shin-high boots like the other, almost the same pants (brown and folded at the bottom) and a black corset top with puffy white sleeves on it. Jack gazed up in awe at the two woman. He stood up still holding the mug full of rum tightly in his hand, and ambled over to them.

"hello." he grinned at them.

EvanLee nudged her sister and nodded to the man staggering towards them from the bar. Joselyn smiled and nodded. He obviously didn't know who they were and they would make sure he found out rather quickly. EvanLee smiled to herself thinking of Sparrows reactions when they told him who they were. Then he was upon them.

"Hello." he grinned at them showing his yellow teeth and his two gold ones that blended in quite well with the quality of his others. EvanLee looked towards Joselyn. Yes. She would make the first move. Joselyn stepped forward.

"Well who might ye be?" he asked his smile still intact.

"I don't know. Who be we? I certainly know who ye be." Jacks grin faded. EvanLee stepped forward.

"Ye be Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain." he broke in.

"Aye. Ye be 'Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black pearl…" He smiled.

"Aye. I might be."

"No games." Joselyn said coldly grabbing Jacks left arm pulling up the sleeve and revealing the tattoo of a sparrow upon his arm. Jacks smile faded again. "Ye were saying Lee."

"Did ya' just call her…?"

"Aye I did." Joselyn replied.

"Are ye two…"

"Lady EvanLee and Captain Joselyn of The Alchemist the two most feared pirates of the Caribbean besides ya'self." said EvanLee smugly. Jack let out a low whistle.

"Well…I'll be going now." Jack smiled then still carrying his rum, stumbled around the two women and out the door.

"Should we let him go Joss?" EvanLee asked grinning at the fleeing man.

"Na. We let 'em go."

"Aye. Whate'er ye say." The two headed over to the bar to Splice the Mainbrace.

"Lady EvanLee." EvanLee jerked awake to see Sanathe her assistant standing in the doorway of her cabin next to the captains. She groaned and rolled out of bed in the clothes she wore last night, stood up and greeted Sanathe rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Sanathe?" she asked irritably.

"Captain wants to see ya."

"What's she be wantin' now?" EvanLee grumbled. "Cant a girl get some sleep 'round here?" Sanathe grinned.

"Fraid not Lee. Man's got as much room to talk 'bout ye sister." that made EvanLee laugh.

"Better not be talkin' 'bout her. Ye could find ya'self walkin' the plank."

"Well then we be'er watch out then?"

"Aye. Ye be'er." She grinned at Sanathe and swayed out on to the deck due to a slight hangover from the last night, Sanathe following.

"Lee!" EvanLee looked up to see her sister waving to her to meet her.

"What?" EvanLee asked irritably.

"I be goin' back to the pub ye comin'?"

"Coming?" she asked surprised her sister even asked the question.

"What?"

"No I aint comin'!" Joselyn seemed to be stupefied by her sisters anger. "Ye wake me up to go drinkin'? I could go back to sleep!" Joselyn grinned.

"Well ye up now aren't ya?" EvanLee closed her eyes exasperated.

"I aint goin' Joss."

"K that be all ye had to say." EvanLee shaking her head watched her sister leave the ship. She sighed. That girl be thick, she thought.

"Ye be goin' back to sleep then?" she looked up bleary-eyed at Sanathe and examined him like she did each day to see if he had changed at all since the first day she had met him. No. Exactly the same. He had long red hair that came down to a little below his shoulders, sometimes the top was hidden under a faded black bandana like today and other times it was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail by the same faded black bandana.

He had bright green eyes and a kind genuine smile at times and at others a scowl that could make one shudder. When he scowled like this it clearly showed the many scars covering his face. He had a small scar that came down from the roots of his hair on the right down to little below the right eye. He had many other little scars like the little white line that came across the lower lip to the upper lip in a slant and the one that ran right down his right cheek. But Sanathe she knew was a good man; a good pirate.

"I be goin' into town to look fer some new blades. I can always use more weapons." she muttered more to herself than to Sanathe.

"Well then 'Lady EvanLee see to it ye come back safe." Sanathe said sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Shut up." EvanLee replied as she left the ship to go see where she could find some weapons.


	3. Chapter 2

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

**The Legend of the Alchemist**

**Chapter 2**

As EvanLee strode through the dingy town of Tortuga she realized many of the pirates recognized who she was. She smiled to herself. She was glad that so many recognized who she was partially cause she liked the fame but also partially because men here would confront women in the streets and she would rather not call too much attention to herself at the time. They should know that she was there and nothing else.

EvanLee stopped in front of a weapon shop. She glanced up to see the sign of a sparrow and the letters across reading: Jack Sparrows' Weapons' EvanLee scowled at the title, if it were not for the beautiful weapons in the window she would have left rather than enter the dingy old shop. But enter she did and hate the boy that owned the shop she did too.

"Well… Hello." EvanLee spun around to detect where he spoke. It was Jack Sparrow and she knew it. She had heard that voice before. But the speaker of the voice was not who she thought it was, though he was just as arrogant.

"I never expected to see one as pretty as ye'self in me shop." the boy said grinning. She couldn't believe that it was actually the boy talking to her. She was hearing the exact words in the exact tongue as if Jack Sparrow owned this shop and were speaking to her right now.

"Who be ye?" she asked apprehensively

"I don't know, who be ye?" she shook her head it was as if she was talking to the actual sparrow.

"Don't ya be playin' no games with me boy. Do ya know who I be?" she saw a flicker of fear in the boy's eyes. "Now tell me who ye be or I'll cut ya throat." she said pushing the famous blade that she and her sisters were known for, the ones that had lady EvanLee and Captain Joselyn engraved on them.

"J-Jack S-Sparrow." the boy stammered. EvanLee dropped her blade, something she was sworn not to do. Both she and the boy watched as the blade clattered to the floor revealing the engraved message. The boy looked up at her startled,

"Y-Ye Lady EvanLee?" he said his voice quavering his face turning white. EvanLee tuned him out and carefully picked up the beautiful blade that she polished every night. Somehow now holding it in her hand it seemed unclean. She couldn't believe she had actually dropped it. Never was it to touch the foor, and she had dropped it just because she was startled? What kind of a pirate was she if she was startled so easily? So many questions swarmed in her head untill they all led up to who the boy really was. Anger surged at this boy, this boy pretending to be Jack Sparrow, this boy that had made her drop her sacred blade, it was all his fault! His fault! The words surged through her head, _his fault, his fault, his fault! _She launched at the boy pushing him against a wall the knife digging into his neck.

"Tell me the truth!" she screamed at the boy as a pinprick of red smeared on the boy's neck.

"I-I'm Jack sparrow!" the boy screamed out hoarsely.

"No yer not! Yer some lousy good fer nothin' kid! You act like yer some great pirate and ye aint! Ye aint no Jack Sparrow!"

"YES I AM!" the boy screamed grabbing the hand with the blade in it and trying to force it off. EvanLee stepped back staring angrily at the boy. He rubbed his neck gingerly.

"Please." gasped the boy weakly. "let me explain."

"two minutes."

"Captain Kauri Jones is my mother…"

"Kauri!" Captain Kauri Jones was another female pirate that was trying to get fame with her ship The Mutiny and she managed to escape damaged but not necessarily harmed every battle. Kauri had become their enemy cause she was just as dangerous as they were just not known.

"Y-Yes. Kauri was my mother though I do not remember her. She left me when I was two." He said she recognized a scowl on his face and a bitterness in his tone. She grinned to herself maybe she could work with this.

"She had an affair with Captain Jack Sparrow, and accidentally had me. I was named aft my father. Now there" he said smiling. " was that under two minutes?" EvanLee grinned at Jack.

"So Jack." she examined him carefully circling him. He did resemble his father quite extraordinarily. if you took out the beard and the dreads with all the little baubles in it you would have this boy, with the almost same face, same twinkling eyes, same smile. This boy with the dark scraggly brown hair short in front getting longer in the back. "How old are ye?"

"eighteen." younger than she expected.

"Very well then how would ya like to be a real pirate?" she asked grinning all her anger forgotten. She liked this boy she decided, now that she thought about it he was rather handsome in his own way.

"I could train you to be just as fierce as your father." she saw excitement in the boys eyes.

"Is there anyone as pretty as ye on The Alchemist?"

"Me sister, but ye better not be getting' any ideas. Now come on. And bring yer weapons. Tonight ye meet Captain Joselyn."


	4. Chapter 3

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

**The Legend of the Alchemist**

**Chapter 3**

EvanLee grinned at Sparrow nodding towards the figure staggering towards them, her sister.

"Vari!" she called without looking behind her. "Sanathe!"

"Yes me'lady?" she turned back to see Vari, captains assistant standing in front of her Sanathe not too far behind.

"Vari go escort Captain Joselyn to her cabin fer a sec' I need to deal with young Jack here." Vari bowed as Joselyn had taught him and left after uttering a single, "Aye."

"Sanathe I need ye to take Jack and store him in the hold." she grinned. "Captain Joselyn could use a surprise." she said mischievously as she watched Vari lead Joselyn into her cabin next her own. She turned back to Sanathe. "Savvy?" Sanathe nodded.

"Whate'er ya say boss." he said grinning at her taking Sparrow by the arm leading him towards the hatch and then down into the hold, Sparrow looking back with questioning eyes. EvanLee strode towards the captain's cabin and paused.

"Blaine!" EvanLee called for the 1st mate to see her. She veered to the right and into her own cabin.

Joselyn sat on her bed glancing up at Vari her assistant looking to him for answers. Noticing her eyes he shrugged.

"Lady's orders." he told her uninterested. "She asked me to hold ye in here fer a bit. Needs to take care of somethin'"

"Very well." she replied irritably. "but could ye at least tell me what she be doin'?" he shrugged again.

"Dunno."

"Idiot." she spat at him angrily. Vari took no mention of it. Joselyn always got mad at her sister. Lady EvanLee always took over as 'Captain' when she was gone, shouting out orders as if Joselyn didn't exist. Though Vari knew that wasn't the case. EvanLee loved her sister very much but got very power hungry at times and Joselyn knew that.

Joselyn glared up at the very young skinny pirate. He had short dirty blonde hair that stuck up in all directions and always seemed to swirl about his head in the wind, and a peaceful almost babyish face. Joselyn had always found him so cute that he was hard to take seriously. Though trough his baby-like face he was a great pirate, he never stood down on a challenge, nor backed down on an order from either EvanLee or Joselyn even if they were against each other. No. Vari was no baby at all.

In her cabin EvanLee sat down with Blaine the 1st mate.

"Take her where'er ye may please." she paused. "we must find The Mutiny. She must see her son. And then we will head back to me birth place, Port Royal I must catch up with me old bucko Will."

"Aye." Blaine paused his dark eyes smoldering, "Will Captain be k with this." EvanLee paused to think then shrugged.

"Dunno. But listen to me Blaine tis important I speak with Will 'bout his new found friend."

"Ye mean Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye. That tis indeed who I be thinkin' of."

Joselyn jumped as she felt the ship moving. She quickly stood up and stared angrily up at Vari.

"Move!" she commanded glaring at him. Obediently Vari moved from the door. Joselyn seemed surprised how quickly he moved so as she paused halfway through the door she whispered a quick "thanks" and made no notice of the bright red that seemed to creep across his cheeks. As Joselyn stepped up on deck she recognized the tall back side of the 1st mate. Though instead of yelling out his name she yelled out her sisters.

"EvanLee!" she jumped as she was cut off. She felt her sister come up behind her grinning and pull on her right arm leading to the hatch. Startled Joselyn let herself be led by her younger sister.

"Come, come, hurry!" she whispered excitedly so soft that Joselyn barely heard her. "I have something you need to see!" Joselyn suddenly stopped and held her ground eyeing her sister apprehensively. Then bending to the will of her sister followed EvanLee who had let go of her hand and already disappeared down the hatch leaving it open for her.

EvanLee nodded to Sanathe who headed back to the hatch stepping out of the way so Joselyn could follow her sister deeper into the damp rat infested cargo hold. EvanLee spun ahead of her sister so she could reach Jack first to give him some warning of the torrent of rage he might face when Joselyn spotted him. Then she spotted jack who sat on a sagging crate filled with god knows what glancing up at her with a slight grin on his face.

"could be a slight dirtier." he smirked. EvanLee suddenly feeling a slight pang of guilt for leaving him down here apologized ignoring his sarcasm.

"Listen." she muttered as fast as she could before Joselyn caught up. "prepare for the worst but don't back down. don't ye dare back down." he grinned. Surprised instead of seeing a boy through the slouched image of jack she saw a man, his father.

"hey." he grinned glancing around her to see Joselyn walking lazily seeming somewhat annoyed making her way down to their end. "what ye saw at me shop… I was just faking fear." he grinned. "I was really brave inside." he sniggered.

"oh shut up ye wuss." EvanLee glanced back. "Stand up! She's comin'"

Joselyn glared at her sister when she noticed the man that stood behind her. EvanLee just grinned foolishly.

"Is this all ye wated to show me?" she screamed glowering at her sister. "Some stupid sprog!" Jack winced at the term thrown at him. He was no child. He stepped up in front of EvanLee and kneeled down in front of Joselyn. Something he learned out of respect to do to a captain of the ship he was trying to board. He stood back up looking Joselyn in the eye. She smirked at him cruelly.

"Ye think yer brave enough to look a pirate in the eye boy?" she asked emphasizing the word boy.

"No I don't but I always be ready to take a challenge." Jack said his eyes never leaving hers. Joselyn noticed the challenge in the boys voice and then the similarity to the pirate she hated. She wondered who he was. And almost as if reading her mind Jack spoke. "My name is Jack Sparrow." Joselyn's eyes widened. "Named by my mother Captain Kauri Jones aft my father Captain Jack Sparrow." ignoring the two all too familiar names Joselyn spoke.

"And ye think yer a pirate cause of yer background?"

"No I was born a pirate I just need the trainin'" he grinned at her.

"Oh really? And are ye really as tough as yer playin' it?"

"I don't know. Am I? I think that be yer decision." EvanLee grinned.

"Joss." she said softly approaching her sister. "Give em a chance. He deserves it." and then whispering into her ear, "Think of what Kauri'll say when she finds out we have her son." to that Joselyn grinned at. Then she decided she liked the boldness of this kid and smiled genuinely.

"She be right. Ye deserve the chance to be what ye were born into." Jack kneeled once again before her and muttered a thanks. And EvanLee told Joselyn her plans of where they were going as Vari showed Jack his new barracks.


	5. Chapter 4

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

**The Legend of the Alchemist**

**Chapter 4**

That night as Blaine sailed them to wherever The Mutiny may be EvanLee woke. She grinned she had just had an idea. She jumped out of bed and quietly slipped out gripping tightly in her hands a long rusty sword that she had had years ago, and a decrepit piece of parchment.

Sneaking into her sister's cabin next to her she grinned to see that she was fast asleep and with the amount she had drunk she wouldn't be waking up. Moving silently towards her sister's bedside table where she kept her weapons, EvanLee stumbled on one of Joselyn's boots. She gazed up apprehensively at her sister and sighed when she realized Joselyn had not been awakened by EvanLee's clumsiness.

After finally reaching the table she set down the sword and the paper and as quietly as she could snatched up the belt of Joselyn's weapons (including the two straps Joselyn slid over her back that held her Katanas) a mischievous smile on her face and left the room to retreat back to her own stashing Joselyn's weapons in the big hole in her mattress; then falling asleep.

Joselyn yawned breathing in the fresh sea air of the Caribbean floating in through her open window. Sleepily she crawled out of bed and set her hand on the table by her bed to grab her weapons and situate them once again upon her hips as she did every morning only to feel a piece of parchment and a single sword. Knowing who was behind the rusty sword and the absence of her regular weapons she trained with each day, she read the letter. There was only a scrawled message on it: I dare ye.

Stepping out onto the deck EvanLee had no memory of the last night until she spotted Joselyn using her second belt with the rusting sword hilted in one of the loops. EvanLee grinned to herself and strode over to Joselyn who was navigating with Blaine. Joselyn turned back and grinned. EvanLee smiled back. Joselyn always loved it when EvanLee did these things rather than hate them; they gave her a challenge.

"Sooo." Joselyn said grinning to her sister. "Do ye happen to know what happened to me weapons?" EvanLee grinned mischievously.

"Me?" she asked innocently. Joselyn smiled and threw her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Love ya Lee," she said glancing down at her younger sister.

"Me too Joss." she replied giggling with her sister as they had in Port Royal before they became pirates. EvanLee and Joselyn both jumped as they heard the call that sent all men to their stations.

"WEVE FOUND HER CAPT'N! MUTINY AHOY!" Joselyn and EvanLee rushed forward towards the wheel where Blaine stood pointing at the ship neither of them had noticed. The Brigantine The Mutiny. EvanLee watched as their crew scrambled to their places. Half the crew waiting below to fire the guns while the other half stood on deck waiting to storm onto their enemy ship.

"JACK!" EvanLee called for Sparrow who was on deck with the others. She watched as he scrambled up to her. "Take care of ya'self?" he nodded. "Sure?" he nodded again. "Ye aint had no training." he nodded for the third time.

"I know that. But I can take care of me self. I trained me self. Not good as ye but I can take them on." nodded towards the ship.

"Good." she nodded. "I hoped ye would. I want ya to find ye mother then get out. Savvy?" he paused she looked sternly at him. "Ye not strong enough to take 'em all on." he nodded solemnly then headed back down to the lower deck with the others waiting for The Mutiny to come close enough to swing aboard.

"She's in range capt'n." Blaine informed Joselyn. She nodded.

"FIRE!" then the thundering of cannons shattered the air. The Mutiny was coming closer; almost close enough to climb aboard. EvanLee spun around to meet her sister's eyes.

"Ready?" she asked with a challenging note in her voice.

"Always." she grinned. The challenge had just begun.

Jack uncertainly grabbed one of the ropes that hung down from the sails that Sanathe handed him. Sanathe gave him a friendly smile,

"I got yer back." he nodded. "Yer not ready to be goin' 'lone." Jack nodded.

"Thanks." Sanathe smiled. Jack watched as the first of the pirates swung aboard his mother's ship. He suddenly felt panic rise up inside him. Then he felt a reassuring hand on his back. He looked back to see Sanathe.

"K?" Jack nodded unsurely. A pit of fear had begun eating its way in. Then following the others he stepped onto the rail and swung forward with Sanathe behind him onto the ship.

EvanLee watched Jack board with Sanathe.

"Good man." she breathed.

"Aye." replied Joselyn amongst the blasts of cannons and the screams of pain. "How many ye reckon we lose this time?"

"Dunno. Don't want to think bout that."

"Uh huh." she paused glancing at EvanLee who was immersed in watching the fight happening below. "Lets go." EvanLee nodded and charged into battle with her only sister.

Kauri grinned as the two girls swung onto her ship. This time. She thought. This time we'll defeat them.

"Bradley!" she called out for the captain's assistant. She felt him at her side. She turned around to look at him.

"Take the elder if ye have to. But try the young one first. They stay close together so ye have to separate 'em. Savvy?" he grinned at her.

"Aye. Consider 'em taken care of." she watched him leave. She smiled to herself. She could take down the Alchemist with only one in charge. Even if that be the captain which she wanted to be the one she took down. They are both weak without the other one. She thought, but her thoughts were disrupted as she watched one man weaving his way around trying to avoid fighting heading steadily towards her. She watched in interest as he made his way up the stairs to meet her. Looking down at him he looked somewhat familiar. He grinned at her.

"Recognize me from somewhere?" his grin turned into a sneer as he spat out one cold word. "Mother." she stumbled back. Could this really be the boy she left on the island? Could this really be little Jack? But even as the questions came to her she knew the answers. Yes. She watched stunned as the boy made his way back down and onto his ship. Her enemy's ship.

Joselyn stared at her enemy as she tried difficultly to use the old weapon. She was used to her own blades but she could manage. She managed to sink the sword into the mans gut one more time and jerk it out before he crumpled to the ground. Then she heard a scream, one she would have ignored if there wasn't a familiar note to it. She knew who's scream it was. It was one she heard in her dreams all too often. It was EvanLee's scream. Her eyes darted around to find her sister but she saw no sign. All she saw was a crowd of enemy pirates around one person, and she knew who that was. She started moving quickly to the rescue but then stopped grinning.

She saw the many bodies that were soon falling around her sister. She saw a bad wound in her side but that was except the scratches and the long cut on her face letting out a small torrent of blood. She caught EvanLee's eye. She grinned at her. Then suddenly she saw the figure that EvanLee didn't see coming up behind her.

"Lee!" she screamed as she felt two strong arms behind her pulling her away from her sister who any minute would fall to the blow from the man behind her. Struggling against her captor she caught one final glance of her sister who had heard her warning and was finishing off the buccaneer.

EvanLee spun around after she had killed the man behind her to find Joselyn and thank her for the warning but all she saw was the back of a man holding onto a struggling woman who she knew was her sister. She glanced up to see Kauri sneering at her. She knew she would not get her sister back that night and yelled out to her crew.

"PULL BACK! PULL BACK! NOW IF YER COMIN'! PULL BACK!" she scrambled back on her ship with the surviving members on her crew. She jumped up to the wheel and retreated as the rest of the crew below deck continued firing and above deck killing off the last of The Mutiny's crew that was still on the ship. She felt Blaine behind her and backed up telling him that they were still headed for Port Royal. As she left for her cabin she knew Jack and Sanathe were following her. She let them follow her into her cabin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

**The Legend of the Alchemist**

**Chapter 5**

EvanLee strode using the shadows of night through Port Royal hoping that Will was still as he was a year ago, one that never left his work until dawn. Wondering if he had a home now she stopped in front of the door to the Armory. She looked up at the sign ignoring the symbols she looked at the lettering to make sure she had it right.

J. Browns. yes that was the one. She silently opened the door to the armory.

She grinned she heard the rustlings of a man working by the fire. She strained her eyes to get a look at the man before she assumed it was Will. Yes. She grinned that was definitely Will's head. She silently drew out her longest and only sword (she was known for using mainly blades/daggers) and crept up behind him. Then she was behind him and she let the blade touch his back. She heard him laugh.

"Jack what brings you back here?" he turned around. He seemed baffled to see someone other than Jack Sparrow. She let a kind smile light her face.

"Boo." a grin broke out on his face. She hilted her sword as Will braced her in a hug then held her out to see her in the light.

"I don't believe it." he breathed. "Little EvanLee is back." she smiled.

"Not little anymore Will."

"O I know that. I hear you're a real Pirate. Captain Joselyn and Lady EvanLee." he smirked. She shoved him.

"Yes. We are." she said with a trace of her old accent. "The most feared pirates in the Caribbean."

"O I don't know bout that. You still have to catch up with Jack Sparrow." she smiled politely. She reminded herself that she wasn't here to talk about him anymore. She needed Will's help.

"Uh huh."

"Anyways… wheres Joselyn?" a shadow fell across EvanLee's face as she smacked him across the face. "Wha?…OOOOH." he grinned. "Tell Joss I'm sorry bout that."

"I will but let me tell ya why I'm here." the grin slid off Will's face when he heard the somber note in her voice. "Will I hear ye have the blood of a pirate. A rather good one at that." he nodded. "I ask ya can ye give up yer life here fer a while. I promise I'll return ya here. Promise." he heard the pleading note in her voice, the only thing keeping him from declining her immediatly.

"Lee, what happened?"

"Will I need yer help." he saw a tear in her eye as she started sobbing. He took her into his arms as he used to and rocked her back and forth until she stopped. EvanLee liked the feeling of security that she hadn't had for so long.

Will stared down at the sobbing girl. He realized that was truly what she was. Just a girl, a girl forced to grow up too soon. Picking her up he took her to his home with Elizabeth Swan.

Will set the girl down in one of the spare bedrooms. She was already asleep. He turned back to Elizabeth.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"An old friend." he muttered. "A very old friend." she looked at him questioning.

"Theres more isn't there?" he nodded.

"Have you heard of, I know you must have, of Lady EvanLee and Captian Joselyn of The Alchemist?" a grin broke out over her face.

"Inspiring arent they? Port Royals finest. Two of the only female pirates." Will nodded.

"Yes they are. I heard that there are many more female pirates in the waters though no one can catch up to those two." Elizabeth grinned throwing her arms around him.

"Why are you asking me this?" a shadow fell across his face.

"Elizabeth." he paused. "what would you say to me leaving for a bit?" she let go of him glaring a him.

"You wish to leave me?"

"no. I just have to go for awhile."

"Does this have anything to do with her?" Will nodded.

"That was one of my best friends a year ago. She left the night Jack Sparrow came. That is Lady EvanLee sister to Captian Joselyn of The Alchemist." Elizabeth shook her head.

"No." she breathed unbelievably.

"yes. She needs my help for something."

"But what?" he shrugged.

"I don't know yet. But by that girls tears I can tell its important.

"I don't believe you!" she raged. She stomped over to the girl lifting up her left arm and stripped off the little piece of cloth that had a hole in it where her middle finger went and was tied around her arm, and gasped. There on her wrist was the pirate brand and the **LE **that was carved into her hand by her sister above the **P. **

"She-She really is EvanLee." he nodded.

"I know. And she needs my help." he gripped Elizabeth's hand with both of his. "please. I need to go." she nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room. He watched her leave then sank into a chair in the room.

_EvanLee Hunington stared down at the package with her sister Joselyn. It was un-addressed. She watched intently as Joselyn opened the package a letter fell out instead of immediately looking at the letter as Joselyn did she looked at the two gleaming swords. Then she felt Joselyn nudge her to read the letter. EvanLee stared down._

_**To our dearest children,**_

**_Hello babies. I'm afraid you might not remember us. This is your mother speaking. I know this must sound strange but this is Joselyn's 18th birthday present. It tis yours as well EvanLee. You see we left you two in Port Royal for a reason. It was not to leave you alone but to protect you for your own good. Babies we have something to tell you that will change your lives. Something that we have to leave you with._**

_**Joselyn I want you to take care of your sister. You understand? You will not leave her side. Remember she is younger than you. She will not ever be as powerful as you no matter how hard she tries to tell you that she is. She may become more cunning than you are and that may save her life many times but you are still older and wiser. What we are bringing you into is dangerous but it is in your blood and that you cant deny. You must become what you were born into. **_

_**My dearest EvanLee I must ask you to listen to your sister. I know that may be hard to ask but it tis necessary . Your life may count on it. No matter what you say you are the baby of the family. And the babies are the weakest no matter how strong you may be. But EvanLee you have your own job. That is to be the witty one. I feel it in my bones that you will be saving your sisters life many times by that brain you have. You must keep her out of trouble. I have no fear of you getting into a sticky situation and not being able to get out. Your sister is smart she is older and wiser but you have a cunning that can get you out of anything. I just want you to get your sister out too. **_

_**Now this goes to the both of you. I know how beautiful you both turned out and me and your father both are proud of you. But you must leave the men here alone. They are scoundrels that will take advantage of you. No matter how much you want it you can not trust these men. Just leave them alone. You will get hurt. **_

**_This is your father. Like your mother says you may not remember us. Well actually you shouldn't remember us. We left you Joselyn in a place called Tortuga because we both knew that we would soon bear another child so we left you with a man named Blaine. Seek him out he will take care of you. Now when you came along EvanLee we sent you both to Port Royal. We knew there that you would learn many a thing about boats am I right? We trusted that you would get swords training though we are not sure. We left a note saying how special you two are asking for that training by one named Shawn. We hope they did not turn that down. _**

_**Joselyn being the oldest I trust to you your sisters life. Your mother talked to you about this. Your sister is your responsibility. Not ours any more. Though we do love you both we cannot worry about you any more. This letter is a burden of responsibility. You may turn this down and forget we ever wrote you, or you can take this as a challenge. **_

_**EvanLee, my smart little girl. At least that's what your mother tells me. You may know a man by the name of Shawn, he looks after you for us. Your mother has kept in touch with him and he tells us how bright you are. I hope you keep that up through your life. Never forget how useful good brains are when you get them. don't give that up. **_

_**Both of you are my little girls. I hope you two would remember that .But now I must tell you why we have written. Both me and Your mother are Pirates. This is in your blood now. If you decide that you want to be what your parents that you've never known are I can give you some directions. **_

_**Talk to Shawn. He will cover up your absence. He will take you down south to the island called Tortuga. There he will leave you and head back up to Port Royal. Once you are in Tortuga seek out the one I told you about Blaine. He will train you and teach you all you need to know. He will then give you a special ship that we set out for you two long ago. Its name is The Alchemist. That ship you will never leave you understand? **_

_**Once you are on the waters you are no longer Joselyn and EvanLee Hunington you are Captain Joselyn and Lady EvanLee of The Alchemist. I trust you to leave those names behind and take up these new ones. And I hope you two can become known and feared pirates. We shall listen for you. Good luck to the both of you on your journey.**_

_**I love you, Dad**_

_**If you two ever hear of a ship called The Romantic you have the right to know that is who we are. And we shall always be your parents and love you deep within our hearts. Someday I hope I can see you two alive. Take care, **_

_**Loving you with all my heart, Mom**_

_Joselyn looked at her sister. They both grinned and picked up the blades that were still in the package. Both of them had an engraved message, __Captain Joselyn and Lady EvanLee._


End file.
